


Griffins

by Zephyros22



Series: Arc One: Valkyrie Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: On the road, Amelia and the group encounter a dangerous foe





	Griffins

They picked their way across the steep and rocky footpath, so narrow that each had to abandon their horse and lead it carefully astride. Vito headed the group, with Amelia behind him and Saria and Kaiden heading up the rear. The trail was tough, unbroken. The walk consisted largely of brushing aside rough mountain bracken and removing large stones from the path. They walked in silence, too tired to speak aloud to each other except to warn each behind them of the obstacles in the way. The sun hung far in the sky, reminding them of the rush for time to near the end of the trail. 

Amelia peaked an incline and found before her a grand view of the canyon below. The trail hung close to a cliff, the expanse of air beckoning below them. A dark forest lay at the bottom of the valley, a hidden reminder for those who ventured too close to the edge. Amelia could not help but shiver at the sight. Carefully she descended her way down onto the trailhead, reins gripped tightly in her hand. 

The horses were nervous. Amelia had to stop twice to shush her filly and keep her from prancing too close to the cliff. Saria and Kaiden's mounts also nickered with anxiety. This territory was unfamiliar to them still as desert breeds, despite the many miles they had rode together. Even Vito's placid gelding would let loose the occasional anxious snort. He too, was spooked by the ledge that loomed too close for comfort. 

Yet as they continued further, it became clear that the horses were not scared by the terrain. Something more sinister hung in the air, Amelia could sense it. Perhaps it was the way the late afternoon shadows cast darkly about the canyon, or the way the sky began to turn red in the dusky hours before sunset. The air was too still, quiet. It held an anticipation Amelia could not place. It unnerved her. A glance at Kaiden and Saria proved likewise. Vito held an expression of determination, but Amelia could see it was a facade in an attempt to soothe himself. 

All at once, a large shadow swooped over the group, followed by a large gust of wind. 

The horses whinnied with fear, prancing and rearing. Amelia held tightly onto her reins in an attempt to control her filly. Wide eyes cast themselves upward, to where a dark silhouette was outlined against a crimson sky. 

"Get down!!" She yelled loudly to the group. "Loose your horses!" With a great stride she lept forward and smacked the rump of Vito's gelding. The steed yelped and bolted, yanking Vito's reins loose from his hand. Amelia let loose her filly and motioned Saria and Kaiden to do the same. As their horses bolted past her Vito whirled, fury written clearly across his face. 

"What in heaven's name are you doing!?" he cried out over the pounding of hooves and the rush of wind. 

"Get down!" Amelia called back, heeding her own advice.

Instead Vito stood tall and looked to the sky, a hand readying to draw his blade. "What is it?!" He yelled wildly.

Amelia crouched and cast her eyes up, watching horrified as the dark shadow descended closer towards them. A great scream ripped across the canyon, tearing Amelia's ears with its terrifying might. The hair on her neck stood on end, goosebumps raced along her flesh. In these mountains, there was but one creature that could install such fear in a traveler's heart. 

"Griffin." Amelia spoke breathlessly, focusing on the great creature that swooped towards them.

The griffin shifted in the sky, and descended like a hawk readying to strike on its prey. Vito drew his sword and let forth a battle cry. Amelia's body acted on pure instinct, muscles coiled ready to spring. She bounded across the rocky path, hair flying from the gusty wind. She looked on with terror as the events occurred before her seemingly in slow motion. The griffin dived for Vito, and Vito swung his sword towards the great creature. With a swipe of it's giant talons the sword was pushed to the side. In a single wing beat Vito was disarmed and tilting off the cliff, shock and horror written across his face. 

Amelia dove forward, praying to every god she knew as she reach forward with outstretched arms. Her body fell into the griffin's shadow as she stretched for Vito. Just as her feet left the trail, her body descending into the endless abyss, Vito's body came into contact with her own. She wrapped her arms around him on instinct, face buried into his chest as together they fell.

The cliff vanished from below them, and for a moment together they were suspended in mid-air. Time seemed to freeze as they descended into the abyss, and for the briefest of moments Amelia wondered if this was what flying was like. She did not scream, too terrified to do more than squeeze her arms tightly around Vito's torso. Vito's arms came wrapped around her, his head bent down in the crook of her neck. He tucked himself around her so tightly Amelia could scarcely breath. She felt him shudder, the motion rippling across her own skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could the ground below them came rushing up all at once.

Amelia felt her body collide with a sickening crack before everything went black.

 

She came to moments later, her body aching with an intensity she had never felt before. She would have screamed out but the pain was paralyzing, every inch of her bones crying out with a ferocious fire. She could scarcely open her eyes. Her head had connected with the ground roughly, and she could feel wet blood leaking from a contusion above her ear. Her vision was blurry, and it took her more than a few moments to restore it. Her body lay on rough stone, and suddenly she realized she had tumbled out of Vito's arms.

The realization seemed to sap away any pain in her body. She quickly turned over, pushing up on her hands and knees before a violent wave of nausea overcame her. She retched into the dirt, head pressed against the ground as she tried to regain herself. Her shoulders shuddered once, twice before she looked up, blurred vision focusing on a crumpled form in front of her. 

"Vito" She breathed hoarsely. 

For a moment she panicked, not seeing the rise and fall of his breaths. Once she saw his chest inflate with a shallow inhale she allowed herself to calm, if not for a moment.

A distant cry reminded her of the perilous danger they were both still in. Amelia pushed up, eyes trained on the sky above as the griffin circled overhead like a vulture waiting for its prey to pass its life. Amelia fumbled for her sword, and breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she felt the familiar grip of her hilt. She tucked one knee under her, and suddenly the pain returned to greet her in full force. She screamed out brokenly as she felt the crunch of bones in a distant part of her body. Her teeth ground as she drew herself up, swaying to a stand. Her entire body screamed out horribly, something within her grinding painfully. Yet she stood, and as she did blood spilled down her face, obscuring vision in her left eye. 

She hobbled over to Vito, collapsing to a kneel beside him as she fumbled for his neck, checking for his pulse. His blood thrummed rapidly against the tip of her fingers, his body no doubt reeling from the trauma of the fall. His shoulder was twisted at an awkward angle. Amelia groped for a feel on his socket, and felt a disconnect between the two bones there. Gently, and with tremendous effort, she propped her friend against her chest and gripped his shoulder. With a terrible pop, she connected the dislocated joint. Vito let out a wet gasp before his head lolled against her breast.

A scream echoed forth above them. A shadow raked over the pair. Amelia shuddered before gently propping Vito against her and pushing herself to a stand. A rush of wind greeted her, sending blood streaked hair flying over her shoulders. Amelia gazed up as a dark shadow engulfed the pair. 

Before her, outlined by the setting sun, stood a tall and fearsome creature. Its wings were unfurled, ready for flight. Feathers as large as her arm shone golden in the sunlight. Talons gripped into the dry earth beneath her. A lion's tail, as long as she was tall, wrapped around back legs shaped like lion's withers. She had to crane her neck back to appreciate the full size of the griffin. As she did, dark, gleaming eyes stared down at her, awaiting her next move. 

Amelia stood frozen, held captive by the fear of the gigantic griffin that dwarfed her in its shadow. Her breath came in ragged, quick gasps that echoed wetly from her chest. Her entire body trembled with fright, terrified of the sight before her. The fear of falling was nothing compared to the terror this beast installed in her. The griffin shifted forward, raising one gigantic claw.

All at once Amelia was torn from her trance. She reached for her sword, drawing it forth with the sun flickering off the blade. She held it before her, challenging the great creature. Her eyes sparked with fire, blood trickling down and off her face as it painted the ground crimson. Her shoulders were taught, muscles coiled to act. Vito leaned against her leg, face tucked against her thigh. She glared up at the griffin, and summoned every ounce of courage into a viscous snarl.

"Just try and take him."


End file.
